


sticky notes

by Eatmyasspiritss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Slow Burn, ben and rose date for like half a chapter but then like, force bond but phone calls, more like rivals, rey vs everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatmyasspiritss/pseuds/Eatmyasspiritss
Summary: rey gets asked to do a huge favor by the infamous kylo ren, help him ask out her best friend, rose tico. unfortunately things dont always go as planned and many things get in their way- school, their rivalry for class rep, long kept secrets and maybe even... feelings?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. 3rd times a charm

**Author's Note:**

> First reylo fic and first post on AO3 so I hope this goes well : )  
> this is mostly a feeler chapter the chapters after this one will be longer.

“we need to talk”

Rey looks up from her mostly finished biology homework to find a tall, _very tall_ , broad shouldered brooding figure standing next to her desk. Her eyebrows knit together, and she squints her eyes to try and see if she can make sense of who shes looking at.

_Beauty marks, huh_

Her eyes continue to rove over his face as she begins to absorb the image of the new kid in her AP Bio class.

Kylo Ren-Infamous for his combat boots and always getting his tests turned in fifteen minutes after it was passed out.

Then again, it only takes her ten. 

She smiles to herself and realizes that hes still standing there, face neutral, frowning all most, at the lack of an answer. 

“uh sure” she manages to cough out. Heat creeps up her neck and _oh gosh_ why is she so bad at social interaction. Sure, she has friends, (it’s all thanks to rose and her nagging at Rey to “let go”, whatever that means), She goes out (once again, thanks rose.), and shes talked to a lot of new people since shes transferred to Legacy high, but mind you, someone you’ve never ever talked to walking up to you and saying you guys _need to talk_ is bound to put someone on edge, right? 

Kylo takes two long strides to the chair just across from hers and takes a seat, knitting his hands on the table almost in a business-like manner.

“so, uh- “despite his resting bitch face, he sounds uneased, almost nervous, “you’re friends with rose, right?” She nods once and he lets out a sigh, one of relief or frustration she can’t tell. He untangles his fingers from one another and begins rubbing the back of his neck, inhales and exhales deeply once and then peers at her with those dark, unveiling eyes.

“I need you to help me.”

“okay?”

"I need you to help me ask her out on a date”

Now that’s something she wasn’t expecting. 

Despite only ever being in the same room with him a handful of times, shes always known of who he was. Or who the people around her claim him to be. ‘An arrogant aggressive asshole who takes what he wants whenever he wants it’. And not because he has the power but because he earned it. Worked for it. 

And that’s where her confusion is leaking from.

_Why is an enigma like him trying to get help from her?_

“Yeah” it slips out of her mouth before she can even yell at herself for agreeing to help someone shes just started talking too.

  
_Strike one._

  
“yeah ill help, but I don’t see why you can’t just ask her yourself.” Suddenly, rage flashes against his still façade and she instantly bites her tongue in order to keep herself from saying another drafted thought. 

  
_Strike two._

  
Just as quick as it came, his expression is gone, tucked away in whatever hes hiding behind his mask. He works his jaw slowly, an action shes seen done briefly when hes looking at a particularly tricky question on a test. Contemplation. _Unlike you, he thinks before he speaks_ , her brain graciously provides. “My reputation… is the vein of my existence,” he studies her face, ensuring shes following what hes saying, she nods. “and… and I don’t particularly do well with people friend wise so I can only imagine how I would act romantically.” He works at his jaw again, “plus, I know you guys are friends and you’re the only friend of hers who isnt a complete idiot.” She smirks at his last remark unsure if she should be offended he called her friends idiots, or flattered someone like him complemented her in such a way. Instead she decided to be fastidious about the topic at hand. “Okay so we need a game plan, but I need to get going so maybe tomorrow after scho- “ 

  
“Rey” 

  
His voice cuts right through her thoughts and she looks up at him once again. Hes already standing up, his chair neatly tucked in as it was before he arrived. She nods once again unsure of how to respond when he says her name like that. 

  
“Can I have your contact information so I can explain to you further?”

  
_Gosh why does he talk like were at a meeting_

  
“uh yeah sure, Instagram, snapchat, pick or choose?”

  
He stares at her blankly, and she doesn’t think she can handle the awkward silence, so she quickly scribbles down all her social media handles on a blue sticky note and hands it to him. “you know, for someone who isnt good at romance, you just got someone’s, Instagram, snapchat and number all in one go.”

  
_Strike 3, you’re out._

  
He stiffens and Rey has never wanted to crawl under a table more than she wants to now exept the expression on Kylo’s face isn’t disgust or horror but rather a smirk, one that only makes her heat up because of the way hes looking down at her through his lashes.

  
“yeah,” he breathes “yeah I guess I just did.” 

  
Rey isnt sure if she should thank or despise her stupid tongue.   



	2. intresting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first order of business: getting comftable with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while, I was ap testing, also I dont have a beta so I might re read and edit along the way. so sorry for the weird spacing and grammar mistakes : )

Before she even realizes shes doing it, she begins hyper checking her phone. Any buzz, any ring and any flash of light sends her into a frenzy of oh my gosh and _remain calm_. Once she opens the message and realizes it isnt him she only partially tries to hide her disappointment.

She plops down on the bed she sleeps on and stares at the green glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling. Well not really _her_ ceiling but close enough, I guess. Rey hasn’t ever had anything that’s properly hers. She jumps between foster care and is currently living with one of the best foster mothers shes had, Maz. Maz always tells hers _whats mine is yours, child._ Sadly, Rey will never get used to things being simply provided to her. Theres always a catch, always a _what do I get in return_ , and never an act of kindness. Shes known that since the day her parents left her with Plutt, a grumpy old man who practically ran an underground crime ring, in exchange for him to wave off their crimes against his mob. And although Plutt practically owned her, he allowed her to do her own thing if she helped him work on stolen vehicles and encrypted java script. Another reminder that she needs to give to receive. After a strange man named Han solo found the ring and it disbanded it, was she sent into foster care. Which is why shes here today, with Maz. She wouldn’t trade the kind wise old lady for the world. 

  
Her phone buzzes in earnest and she immediately reaches over for it. On the screen is a single notification from snapchat that says 

**Kylo ren**

_Hey_

_It’s me Kylo_

_Although I assume you know it’s me_

_Considering, I’m an unknown contact_

She smiles so herself and replies with a quick hey. Hes as awkward over text as he is in person. Its charming in a way. Rose will love him. Rey immediately begins putting together cheesy scenarios together in her head to help Kylo ask Rose out. 

**ronaldREYgon**

_so how does roses and a love letter sound?_

_Get it cause her names rose;)_

_Or is that too cheesy?_

**Kylo ren**

_No its just uh_

_Is it okay if we call instead?_

_I know I’m not good with words I just prefer to talk fluidly is all_

**ronaldREYgon**

_yeah_

_sure_

_just give me a sec_

Rey quickly grabs her earphones and lays back down on the bed she sleeps on. 

  
_Call whenever._ She quickly types. 

  
Within the minute her phone begins to ring, and she answers immediately. 

  
She hears rustling on the other side of the line and a quick curse. At that she giggles. 

  
_“hello? Can you hear me”_

“uh yeah I can hear you just fine. Can you hear me?”

_“um yes I can.”_

A pause ensues over them. One neither of them know how to break. Well at least until she hears a dog bark in the background.

“oh my GoSH do you have a dog?”

The barking continues and she hears Kylo grumble an assortment of _down boy_ and _out_ before giving a breathy chuckle that goes straight to Reys chest. It blooms pink an reaches to tint her cheeks. Shes glad it’s a phone call so he can’t really notice. 

  
_“I’m sorry about that chewie thinks hes a lap dog”_

  
“what kind of dog is he?” 

  
_“ah a germen shepherd”_

  
“that’s adorable, and did you say his name is chewie??? That’s so cute how did he get his name ?”

  
His full-fledged laugh at that moment caused Rey to begin to laugh along with him, it makes the warmth in her chest only grow warmer, and then he begins to speak. _“ my dad-“_ another small burst of giggles shake through her earphones. _“my dad thought it would be a good idea to get a germen shepherd to pass by as a cop,”_ his mirth seemed to dissipate with every word he said, “ _his plan didn’t work obviously, but chewie got his name because any chance he got,”_ she could hear the fondness in his voice, _“ he would chew on my dads jean cuffs,”_ a sad exhale, _“my dad got too attached to him so he kept him”._

  
Rey exhales a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, “that wasn’t as underwhelming as I thought it would be.” _Shit_

  
_“well I hope not”_

  
She thinks she can almost hear him grinning. 

A pause

  
“so do-“

  
_“I was wondering if-“_

  
They stumble over themselves, both waiting for the other to speak first.

  
_Maybe a subject change is what he needed._

  
“sorry you go first.”

  
He then as the audacity to chuckle AGAIN. 

  
_“well I just wanted to ask why you would help me”_

  
“why I would help you? I mean why wouldn’t I?”

  
She can already tell hes furrowing his brows at her from the other side of the phone because

  
_“well when you accepted, I thought maybe it had something to do with the fact that were both running for class president.”_

  
Rey swallows thickly and hopes he doesn’t notice. It isnt something she put much thought into. Yes, she thought about him and how to help him, but not their weird state of… rivalry? 

  
_Is that what you call it?_

  
“I..” why is she nervous, its not like she was caught red handed. she wasn’t,. She find herself genuinely intrigued fascinated and even interested in what he has to say, it has nothing to do with something shes been building herself towards her whole high school career. 

  
Nothing. 

  
She sets her jaw and tries again, “ Look Ren” she doesn’t know why shes so upset but she is and , _why would he think that_ , “ I said yes because I bloody wanted to help you, make sure your not a total arse, and that you’re not going to use her,” he attempts to interject again with a _Rey_ and _listen_ but she isnt having it. “NO Kylo, you listen, I’m helping you because I want to help you, because I think this will also be an experience for me. For me to understand you and your motives because I find you so damn interesting.” 

  
Her voice falters at the end, but it still sends every ounce of sincerity she holds. 

  
she breathes, he breathes 

  
then he exhales. 

  
_“I find you interesting as well, Rey”_

  
_Interesting._

  
_“in fact, I find you so interesting that I am willing to set aside the fact that we are enemies in order to be your friend.”_

  
He says it so dryly that to the naked ear it would sound as though hes being serious, but she knows, _she knows._

  
She can hear his shit eating grin only grow when she responds with one word,

  
“interesting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was... interestingヾ(￣▽￣)  
> thanks to the people who commented on my last chapter 🥺, I love getting kudos and comments it makes me all giddy. please let me know what you think of this chapter. have a good day and stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to stay cannon ish but also add some of my own headcannon into the characterization.  
> thanks for reading until the end please, let me know what you think  
> stay safe space nerds


End file.
